tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Divider, the Mathiest Math Teacher
Divider is a GRN Engineer TF2 Freak created by the YouTube user, ToxicHolyGrenade. He was the main antagonist of the Nuclear War series, and he's the supreme leader of The Many. His theme is S.T.A.L.K.E.R: Shadow of Chernobyl Theme. His battle theme is The Enigma - Apocalatia. The Fallout Mode Theme is The Enigma - Rage of the Universe. Origin Divider was once a GRN Engineer and his occupation is a Reactor researcher. Because of his said job, the Reactor has a strange design, it uses Uranium, Plutonium and Australium to attempt to develop a new type of Australium known as Intoxio Australium, which is light green in colour. This attempt was considered successful, but the new Australium is beyond dangerous, due to high levels of Radiation it produces. five days later, the Mountain Laboratory researchers are intended to move on to a new project, to merge Dark, Intoxio and normal Australium into something else, they placed the three Australium ingots into the Reactor's Control Point, and the workers turns on the Reactor and it's Control Point, and produces high levels of Gamma Radiation, and comes with a special laser, to merge objects. Suddenly, the power rises too much, causing an immense power surge, and when an emergency shut down has attempted, there was a gigantic explosion. Out of curiosity, the GRN Engineer entered the Reactor hall, with the Reactor destroyed. As the smoke clears, a weird, light orb was floating on top of the Reactor's Control Point. As the GRN Engineer approaches it, the strange green light orb hovered into and possessed the GRN Camo Engineer's body. As he levitates into the air, the radioactive liquid from the waste barrels had busted through and then hovered into his body. Soon after his shape-shifting was over, he became a deformed, and a terrifying Deity, becoming Divider. Every researcher was checking if he's OK, however, as he stood up, Divider glares at everybody. With everybody over-shadowed and horrified, Divider demonstrated his new abilities, and attacked the workers, poisoning them with his Radiation powers. After doing so, he left the Mountain Laboratory to leave them, while weeks later, they've slowly and painfully died, as they've suffered various symptoms of Radiation Poisoning, also including horrific mutations, and cancers. Two months later, A GRN Soldier was battling with Divider, but was overpowered to defeat, but he lets him live without giving him Radiation Sickness of his own said abilities. He knocked the GRN Soldier out, and then he began genetic experiments to create his own Metahuman enforcer, Devastator. Once his other henchmen, Nexus, Thriver, and Shifter are completed, the test subjects are classified as successful. Divider roamed across the TF2 Freak world and he hunts for victims to either infect or kill them. His objective in life is to plague the TF2 Freak world with The Many by force, no matter how he's prevented in certain ways. Appearance and Personality After suffering the failed experiment, Divider is a transcendent humanoid monster that has a distinctive and horrifying face. With that said, his mouth is severely disfigured, taking form into a giant, menacing growl on his face. He wears a Pip-Boy and the Deus Specs. Divider is a hostile individual that battles or kills everyone on sight or infecting them into Assimilants to serve him well. Divider's grotesque appearance and voice is known to be the most signature and scary presence of his own, terrifying his victims easily as a result. His voice is mixed with three horrific voices, a deep, threatening male voice, a calm, gravelly male voice, and a higher, emotionless female voice, which can frighten his own victims even more than they ever be. Whenever Divider speaks, all three voices speak as one, although at times, one is slightly ahead or behind of the others, and they alternate speaking over each other. Whilst of his victims running away from him successfully, the victims are known getting nightmares regarding himself. TF2 Freaks are known to gain the same actual results as the victims have in mind. The nightmares consists of the dreaming person being inside an abandoned location, whether it would be Chernobyl, or various abandoned locations inside the TF2 Freak universe. Once they've met their allies while in these dreams, they will see them with different mutations, such as having four arms, deformed faces, and so forth. While the dreamer is frightened of this, they will soon confront Divider inside the said dreams they had, as they've tried to figure out what's going on. Once Divider attacks them, the dream ends briefly, with the dreamer being in a state of shock. Powers and Abilities hl2 2015-04-05 20-36-06-09.png|Radiation Grenades hl2 2015-04-05 20-44-09-78.png|Gamma Ray Scream hl2 2015-04-05 20-53-44-59.png|Divider's Long Tongue hl2 2015-04-05 21-04-36-87.png|Egg Injection hl2 2015-04-05 21-15-27-70.png|Fallout Mode hl2 2015-04-05 21-32-46-40.png|Absolute Strength hl2 2015-05-30 18-03-28-08.png|Absolute Attack hl2 2015-05-30 18-26-13-02.png|Absolute Attack Ball Divider's signature ability is Radiokinesis. Radiokinesis is the ability to control Ionizing Radiation making Him a powerful TF2 Freak. With Radiokinesis, This includes Gamma Ray Scream, Radiation Grenades, and others. His Gamma Ray Scream is used if a victim is too close in His own distance. Gamma Ray Scream can cause a victim to catch Radiation Poisoning as they're internal organs and sperm cells aren't protected by leaded objects. The symptoms include: DNA Damage Nausea & Vomiting Tongue Swells Inability to heal wounds (That includes TF2 Freaks with Healing Factors) Nose Bleeds Vomiting Blood Radiation Burns Headaches & Fatigue Seizures & Fits Fevers & Infections Mutations Cancers Death His Radiation Grenades are commonly used as a short to mid-range ability to combat other TF2 Freaks. The Grenades have two variations, such as Alpha, and Beta Radiation Grenades. As Divider throws the Alpha Radiation Grenades and impacts into the ground or various combatants, it immediately explodes into radioactive, green smoke, while the Beta Radiation Grenades are electromagnetic type of Grenades, also with its colour being Blue in appearance. If TF2 Freaks or individuals inhale the Smoke, this causes the victims to be suffered the same way as the Gamma Ray Scream in general. As for the Beta Radiation Grenades, while the throwing and impacting method is obviously the same, these Grenades release an aura of Electromagnetic Radiation. The Grenades are useful against Robots, Androids, also including, Cyborgs. It usually depends on how long they are exposed to Radiation, no matter larger the dose will be. The larger the dose is, the more deadlier the Radiation Poisoning gets, also results of exposures within 24 hours. The Radiation atoms inside the victims becomes chemically active, and that's when the symptoms of Radiation Sickness occurs covered earlier. As a result of exposure, the Radiation will get into their Hair, Clothes and Skin. subsequently, The Food or Drinks that Mercs or TF2 Freaks carry starts to poison because of Radiation. Once the food gets eaten, they will get a metallic taste. Divider's blood is also highly irradiated. If Divider's blood spreads or stains an opponent's clothing or body, there's certain chances that the blood will irradiate Divider's opponents. Divider's Ionizing Radiation powers can also block a TF2 Freak possessing an Enhanced Healing Factor, or either Limb Regeneration. This can also make Divider far more dangerous to confront, able to defeat Fiammetta, Madic, or a Vagineer without any assistance of his own subordinates to take them down. His Fallout Mode is the ability to amplify his Enhanced Condition level twice as powerful to a level that makes him stand apart from all TF2 Freaks in the universe that many Freaks don't have. The Fallout Mode lasts roughly for seven minutes, until Absolute Condition changes back to Enhanced Condition. Divider's Fallout Mode is a rare ability that causes the reality and the sky to become Green and Dark. In this mode, he becomes god-like in power, with his Enhanced Condition power shifting to Absolute Condition, Including: Absolute Stamina Absolute Memory Absolute Strength Absolute Attack Absolute Adaptation Flawless Indestructibility Omnipotence Divider's Absolute Stamina power gives him infinite supplies of physical energy, stamina, and vitality, making him resort to fight for an infinite period of time. His Absolute Strength power allows him to carry objects that are humanly impossible to carry, such as cranes, skyscrapers, giant vehicles, and he can also dismember a Freak's limbs whilst they're using Ubercharge abilities, including Painis Cupcake. The Absolute Attack power gives him the use of destroying above-average defences, force-fields, armour, shields, ubercharged freaks, etc. Along with the Absolute Attack Ball, The duo attacks are considered unblockable, undeflectable, and unnegatable in many motivational means. Whenever the Absolute Attack power is in use, the transcendent energy exposes around his entire body to create a power-boosting aura. The Absolute Attack Ball is a tiny green-glowing sphere generated from the aura's energy that surrounds Divider's entire body. Once thrown at mid to high defences, it immediately explodes on contact, also destroying any defensive properties in its path. In fact, this ball of full divine power can instantly kill stronger enemies in one single blow, no matter how strong they are. With Absolute Adaption, he has limitless power to solve any situation he's in, making a Freak's smart plans to become futile against him. While Divider's Fallout Mode is active, the weaknesses are removed until the mode's duration is over. The Ultimate Regeneration power allows him to heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no core required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows Divider to completely recover. Because the cells and telomere lengths are constantly regenerating and rejuvenating, they do not age, recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance intake required is drastically reduced. Even the separation and destruction of the head is pointless, as Divider can simply regenerate the entire head or body, repairing any and all brain and nerve cells to a perfect working order, keeping his mind intact. The power also makes him effectively immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. He's highly immune to telepathic attacks, since the regenerative power restores brain cells to its unaltered state, blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. Aside from complete recovery, the ability is also adaptively intelligent, meaning it will not multiply harmful cells such as tumours, but instead repair the cells to their original, optimal healthy forms. Also, Divider does not require to turn twisted limbs in the right orientation manually for regeneration to occur. Even if something is jammed into the body, it will not prevent regeneration as it can simply shift the obstacle to make the recovery complete. The strength of regeneration is so powerful, the blood may be laced with powerful healing properties as a side effect, allowing one to heal others via transfusions. His Egg Injection is a Short-Range ability to inject Worm Parasite eggs into other defeated victim's bodies. If Divider wants to inject, He needs to defeat someone without killing them or give them Radiation Poisoning. Divider injects eggs by extruding a long tongue from his mouth into another victim's mouth into the stomach. The Eggs life cycle only occurs inside the victim's body when the Heat inside the body heats the Egg and hatches. As the Parasite makes its way to the brain, it will cause a very painful process. The Parasite has it's own power of mind control in order to take control of the victim's body. Once the Parasite is in full control, the infected Human or TF2 Freak becomes an Assimilant. Whilst becoming mindless, fearless, powerful, and intimidating half-annelids, the once-human victims become automatically obedient to him, accepting every command that Divider himself gives out. In consequence, if they've killed twenty individuals, they will begin to thrive further, becoming monstrous, mass-murdering mutants, including: Psi-Floaters Shamblers Surprisingly, the Parasites shares half of Divider's knowledge patterns, making the Assimilants more smarter and formidable. If his opponents are able to dodge his Radiation Grenades, Divider also uses his Long Tongue to grab a Human or TF2 Freak in order to easily use his common ability on them. Because of Divider's Radiation, Cancers and deformities are accounted for. Divider is also to be known as the most feared TF2 Freak to ever be encountered by almost everyone. As fully covered before, his voice and appearance are known to easily terrify victims, which also includes with TF2 Freaks in many cases. Divider's intellect is beyond average than Intelligent Heavy's, Dr. Schadenfreude's, and Pencer's, but it's considered to be God like and surprisingly unlimited. His Enhanced Condition is a range collection of inhumanly-possible powers, including: Enhanced Durability Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Memory Enhanced Senses Enhanced Strength Finally, his abilities can easily overwhelm Elite, Strong or Weak rank TF2 Freaks without any problems whatsoever. With Absolute Self-Resurrection, if Divider is successfully defeated, it will take up to approximately 6 months before he rises again. He also possesses Omnipathy, a Godly-level of Telepathy. In comparison Dr. Schadenfreude can only communicate with one individual, and he also needs to be inside a hiding place if he wants to communicate with them. As for Divider, he's able to interact with TF2 Freaks from gigantic distances, telepathically talk to all TF2 Freaks in the universe he wants, and instead of only one at a time, including mind reading. Faults and Weaknesses Divider's Radiokinesis can't be affected with NBC suited or fully masked Mercs and TF2 Freaks like CyborSniper. However, The Radiation will still be exposed with the TF2 Freak's or Merc's clothing but will be washed off by using body hygiene, just like getting a Shower. His Alpha Radiation Grenades are ineffective when fighting TF2 Freak Robots and Androids. Because Divider can only fight in Short to mid-range, His Alpha and Beta Radiation Grenades can also be dodged in Short to mid-range combat. For the Alpha Radiation Grenades, the body's skin prevents the Radiation going through, meaning the Alpha Particles needs to be inhaled to enter the body, either the mouth or the nose. While the Beta Radiation Grenades are more powerful than the Alpha version, the Beta Radiation can only be shielded by aluminium materials and constructs. While the Divider's Gamma Rays can't affect Mercs or TF2 Freaks if they're internal organs and sperm cells are protected by leaded objects, making Divider's Gamma Ray Scream useless. The lethal doses can be avoided if combatants or TF2 Freaks increase distance from Radiation sources, making battles with Divider slightly easier. While Divider possesses a long tongue for injecting eggs or grabbing, the tongue can also be dismembered, disabling his egg injection ability for a long period of time. His tongue can also regenerate, but it's the only part of his body that couldn't regenerate any faster. Since he has the ability to inject eggs into victims with his elongated tongue, this can sometimes put him at a huge disadvantage whenever a TF2 Freak or Mercenary is well hidden from Divider's direct line of sight, and they will attempt to attack him by surprise at a safe distance away from him. While Ultimate Regeneration is almost divinely powerful, Divider still needs to breathe, meaning Deoxygenation-based ability users can stand a chance. Either way, users with Healing Factor Nullification, and Irreversible Destruction can successfully defeat him. Complete destruction of the body can successfully kill him, though. Trivia *Divider is voiced and was mainly inspired on The Many's Hive Mind from System Shock 2, and the creators interest of Ionizing Radiation. However, the certain voices including the "machine mother" words, they'll be rendered unused. The long-tongue ability however was inspired from the enemy from Dead Space of the same name. * Divider is the really first TF2 Freak to possess Radiation based abilities. * For more information about Ionizing Radiation, visit this page; here. * For more information about Radiation Sickness, visit this page; here. What you'll Need * His model can be downloaded; here. * Divider's Tongue can be downloaded; here. * The material needed for Divider's Alpha Radiation Grenades can be found; here. * For the Beta Radiation Grenades, they use the "debugwhite" material, along with the light-blue colour from the color tool combined. * For the Absolute Attack, you're going to need the Edge Glow Tool, and the Hat Painter & Crit Glow Tool addons. They can be downloaded; here, and here. * For his Teleportation power, you're going to need the same addon which is also needed for his Alpha Radiation Grenades stated earlier. * For Divider's Advanced Force-Field, you're going to need the GRN Team Hex addon. It can be downloaded; here. * For the Absolute Attack Ball, you will need the Classic Light Bulb Tool. It can be downloaded; here. * For Divider's Gamma Ray Scream, you're going to need the Special Effects addon. The Steam effect is actually used for the Gamma Ray Scream ability. The addon can be downloaded; here. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak Nuclear War *Nuclear Premonition Category:Abominations Category:Contagious Category:Elementals Category:Engineers Category:Freaks made by ToxicHolyGrenade Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:GRN Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Multi-Moded Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Evil Beings Category:Trump Cards Category:Humanoids Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Crossover Freaks Category:Transcendent Category:Reality-Warpers